Maybe
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Paige's thoughts - and then actions - after one of the worst moment of her life. [One-Shot] [Set after Season 4 finale]


**My first attempt at a Scorpion story. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Scorpion or the characters.

* * *

 ***Paige's POV***

I don't know why I'm so upset with him. I told him that lying was okay, if only that lie wasn't hurting anyone. That 'lie' wasn't that bad. I overreacted, until Flo decided to come clean with her feelings towards Walter.

I was hurt, but Walter's face will always be imprinted in my mind. He didn't know about her feelings, he didn't understand them.

I went too far, I even started a new company, one that would be like competition to Scorpion's.

When I left the building that was like home to me for the last four years of my life, I didn't even look back. But now, as I stand in front of it, all I want is to get in.

But I won't do that.

Instead, I'll stand here, pretending that I'm not thinking about the moments I had in there. I'll pretend like I can't see Walter inside with papers in his hands, trying to figure something out. I can't see Happy and Toby discussing something about their soon-to-be-child. I can't see Cabe sipping his coffee on the same mug he has been using for the last (at least) four years, while looking at his children living their lives. I can't see Sly talking to Patty and Ralph about Sly's new alderman project.

I can't see them, because they're not there.

They are probably home or at school, or anywhere else. I'm pretty sure Ralph's at school and so is Patty, but I don't know where Walter is, for example. I haven't seen him ever since the last time I walked out of the garage. I haven't seen him since I last saw Cabe and Flo – ugh, Flo!

I don't hate her, per say. I just don't like her a lot. She broke my family to little pieces when she confessed her feelings. I started it, she made it worse.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe if I had waited for everyone to leave, when it was only me and Walter. We could've talked, I would storm off, and he would go after me. We would fight in the parking lot or somewhere else, and we would kiss. We would go back to the garage, made love on the bed we loved each other so much at.

Instead, I'm sitting alone in my car, with tears streaming down my face.

I ruined it, I know that now.

If only I could go back, I would live it all again. Every case, every fight, every little and big thing. I would live it. And when that moment, that stupid moment was back, I would change it. I would have made things different, I would have.

Because of that, my child lost his father. It wasn't his, not biologically speaking. But it was his adoptive father, a substitute for his real one. Like Cabe was to Walter, Walter was Ralph's son.

I can't stop staring at the door that it's still closed, as I'm thinking of a way to change things. I had a speech in my mind but I forgot about it. I see the door moving, and I see _him_. He's there, holding a folder. He allowed his hair to grow, his curls right there, waiting for my hand to go through all of them. He walks to my car and, without asking for permission, he enters it. He looks at me, with his sweet brown eyes. They look tired, like they were when we met. He hands me the folder, a little smile playing on his lips.

I take the folder and open it. He's still there, looking at me. I read the paper that was residing on the folder.

He wants me back.

The whole team wants me back.

They all went back when they realized they were wrong. Flo and Sly talked to each other and stayed friends. Sly went back to be Walter's brother. Everyone was okay again. The emotional scars were healing, at their own time. But they needed me back. They _need_ me back.

I look at his pleading eyes. That stupid smile his still in his lips. Damn, that smile! It makes my knees weak, and I'm glad I'm not standing.

That night I lost everything, but even worst was losing his smile, losing those special nights we had when he arranged for Ralph to stay with Sly, losing him.

When the team resigned from Team Centipede, I felt like life was being sucked from me. The company was falling, it was slipping from my fingers. I lost everything that was important to me – minus my son – the day they left to go back to Scorpion.

And in front of me was the opportunity to get it back.

"You don't need to say anything now." Walter says, after watching me reading the paper – or more like _staring_ at the paper – for five minutes. "You can say if you want to be back anytime."

And with that, he opened the door to leave.

I grab his hand, making him look back at me. He understood the movement and got in the car again.

"Yes?" He asks.

"How did you know I was here?" It was my turn to ask.

He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders, looking down as he does that. Taking a deep breath, he finally looks up.

"You've been here, at this hour, everyday ever since they came back. That's how I knew."

I look at him, and smile. He smiles back, and leaves.

There was a chance for me to get my family back. It would take time, but maybe I could have everything back, and finally be happy.

It was a hard year, but maybe next year won't be so bad.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

I know that the last time Paige saw Walter wasn't that day at the garage, it was at the meeting in the end of the episode. For the sake of this story, forget about that moment. :)

I hope you all liked my attempt at a Scorpion story! I needed to fix that ending, I hope I did well! **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
